Acaso había sido solo un sueño
by Vodk
Summary: El viento soplaba con fuerza aquella noche, ella gritó tan fuerte que pareciera aliviar su dolor con ello, aquello fue como presenciar mi propia muerte.


Título del fanfic: Acaso había sido solo un sueño  
Autor/a: Vodk  
Género: Suspenso, romance, drama  
Clasificación: Todos los públicos  
Advertencias: UA.  
Serie: Naruto.  
Resumen: El viento soplaba con fuerza aquella noche, ella gritó tan fuerte que pareciera aliviar su dolor con ello, aquello fue como presenciar mi propia muerte.

Publicaciones: En MSS con el Nick VODKA. 

**Acaso había sido solo un sueño**

El viento sopló con violencia y el fluido eléctrico se vio interrumpido, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo mientras me sumí en la densa oscuridad que se esparcía en la habitación, en las afueras el cielo gris no mostraba estrellas, la nubes se agolpaban mientras los relámpagos ocasionales eran la única luz de aquella noche tenebrosa.

Un trueno ensordecedor se escuchó, casi taladrando mis oídos; por instinto tome la armadura preferida por todo ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra, mi sabana, me refugie bajo ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello, cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando alejar de mí ya de por sí degenerada mente, cualquier posible película de terror que pudiese hace de mi noche algo peor.

El llanto de los ángeles comenzó a desbordarse de la nubes, aunque con tal intensidad parecía más bien el llanto de una legión de demonios, la violencia del viento y las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeando las ventanas era una muestra de ira completa. Nuevamente un relámpago y entonces le escuche, era una voz ronca, como si hubiese pasado horas llorando, aquella voz me llamaba y yo sabía que la había escuchado antes.

-Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…- me iba a volver loco no tenía el valor de salir de mi muy bien armado refugió contra las fuerzas del más allá, no entiendo en qué momento se me ocurrió mudarme, como nunca hubiese escuchado a Naruto cuando me dijo que esta casa le daba miedo.

El sonido de unos tacones, mientras subía por las escalera me decían que lo que se acercaba a mí era un espíritu de alguna mujer bien podía ser guapa o difícil de mirar, como también podía ser un travesti, esa era la opción que menos me alentaba, ser violado por un fantasma no podía ser tan malo, pero ser violado por un fantasma travesti, eso era realmente un problema para mi salud física y mental.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un viento helado me erizó cada bello del cuerpo, hasta los de Sasuke Junior, sentí un peso extra en la cama y en ese momento me anime a ver qué era lo que me deparaba. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando a mi lado estaba un joven idéntico a mi persona, la única diferencia era que su cabello se encontraba peinado hacía un lado y sus vestimentas eran muy parecidas a las del tal Don Quijote de La Mancha, el de la Novela de Cervantes.

De pie y con una daga en sus manos estaba una mujer hermosa, de cabellos rosados, ojos jade, sonreía dulcemente, mientras que de sus ojos se escapaba una lagrima, mi doble dormía plácidamente el subir y bajar de su pecho mostraba la tranquilidad de su descanso, pero, en menos de un minuto ella gritó, gritó tan fuerte que era como si el dolor de toda una vida se fuera con aquel lamento, sus manos se elevaron y con fuerza incrusto la daga en el corazón de aquel hombre.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron, éramos idénticos una mirada perturbadora, obscura y porque no decirlo sexy, era como presenciar mi muerte, la chica de mirada jade se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho mientras él en su último esfuerzo tomaba entre sus dedos las hebras de su cabello, cerro sus ojos y la muerte llegó, yo no me movía de mi lugar, que demonios pasaba ahí la mujer lloro amargamente y de la nada giro su rostro hacía mí.

Por alguna razón no sentía miedo, me mostró una sonrisa dulce y triste al mismo tiempo, mientras sacaba la daga del corazón que había dejado de latir, cerró los ojos mientras empujó la daga hacía el interior de su estómago dejándola inconsciente sobre el piso. Un relámpago entró por la ventana de la habitación haciéndome parpadear por primera vez, no había nada, la mujer el hombre, la sangre nada, era como si me hubiese fumado un tabaquito y ya no tuviese los efectos.

Acaso había sido solo un sueño…


End file.
